How I Met Your Mother
by Mommy2Jacob
Summary: This is my first story ever! Gibbs tells the story of how Kate & Tony got together! Hope you enjoy! :


Authors notes: this is my first fanfic. I have never done this before. When I wrote in the past, it was just random drabbles. I hope you like this. I love Tate stories! They are the best.

This story is Un-betaed but I did spell check it, so all errors made are mine… :) Rather you like it or not, please review and let me know if I should write anymore, or retire my pen.

_**How I Meet Your Mother!**_

"Wait, tell me Kate, how did you know that Johnson was the killer?"

"Easy Tony, he told me he was. You see when we went to 'dinner' he showed me this." She held up an evidence bag containing the murder weapon.

"You know, no matter how many times I see this, it never ceases to amaze me. I mean this guy killed just because he was bad at dominos." Tony shook his head, took one look at the criminal sitting with this head on the interrogation room table, and walked away.

Later that day the team is sitting in the bull pen. Gibbs has told them as soon as their reports are complete they can leave for the day. Tony looks over at Kate and realizes that she isn't working on her report. Instead she is just staring at her computer screen. As soon as Gibbs leaves for a refill of the poison he calls coffee, Tony races over and sits on the corner of Kate's desk. "Hey Kate, what's the matter?"

Kate looks up at Tony and wonders if she should tell him what's really bothering her. Instead she replied, "When I decided against law school and joined the Secret Service I never realized just how much people take life for granted. Some times it just makes me sick." She suddenly stood up and walked to put her report on Gibb's desk. "I'm going to go tell Abby bye before I leave. See you in the morning. Have a good night, McGee."

Tony looked over at Tim. "Probie, want to grab some pizza and beer tonight?"

"Sorry Tony. Normally I would say yes, but I promised Abby I would go to dinner with her parents tonight." Tim blushed as the words came out of his mouth.

"Wow, dinner with the parents! You two must be getting pretty serious huh?" Tony couldn't help but smile at the heat rising in McGee's checks.

Tim studied Tony for a moment before answering. "If I tell you this bit of intel I have, you must **_swear_** not to say a word to any other living soul." Tony made the cross my heart symbol across his chest. "If everything goes right tonight, I am going to ask Abby to marry me."

"Alright McGee. I'll be hoping that everything goes smooth. Well, I'm off then. Good night and good luck!" Tony placed his report on top of Kate's and walked to the elevator. Once there he decided to see Abby before he left. As he stepped through the doors, Kate's voice carried through the lab's open door.

"…and now, Abby, I don't even know what to say when I'm around him. Even though my dinner with Johnson was undercover work, I feel like I cheated. He doesn't even know how I feel." Kate's voice sounded strange as if she was crying. Tony didn't want to embarrass her so he set outside the open doors for awhile and listened.

"Have you ever thought about telling him how you feel?" The Goth asked in her infinite wisdom.

"Abs, he's my partner. What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way? I don't think I could ever look him in the eye again if I opened up and he slammed the door." Tony was shocked! Kate was in love with him. If she wasn't going to take the first step he would.

"Hey Abs!" He yelled as he walked into the lab. "Oh, hi Kate. I thought you left already." Kate shook her head, but didn't say a word. "How would you two lovely ladies like to join me for a little pizza and beer?"

"Oh, Tony, normally you know I would jump at the chance, but Timmy and I are having dinner with my parents tonight." Abby flashed a smile at Tony then turned to Kate and said, "Kate, weren't you just telling me you had nothing to do tonight? Why don't you go with Tony?"

Tony smiled. "What do you say, Kate? Want to join me?"

"Sure. Why not? Beats sitting at home watching reruns on T.V." Kate winked at Abby. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go. Bye Abby, see you Monday. Hope dinner goes well." Tony grabbed Kate's arm and led her to the elevator. "Any preference on where to go?"

"No, anywhere is fine with me." She said as she thought, _as long as I am with you. _

"Great! I know a place in Little Italy that makes a pie to die for." As Kate started to reach for her keys, Tony stopped her. "Ride with me. The Navy Yard is on my way home, so I can just drop you back off here."

Kate dropped her keys back into her purse. "Okay then." The ride to Little Italy was totally silent except for the soft jazz coming from Tony's speakers. Both passengers were lost in their thoughts, but each was thinking the same thing. _What happens next? Where do we go from here?_ When they got to the restraint Tony got out and rushed to open Kate's door. "So what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Well, tonight that depends…"

"Oh? On what?"

"What kind of pizza you eat!" Kate couldn't help but smile at the look on Tony's face. _God, he is so handsome. I can't believe this. I have never fallen for a partner before. What am I going to do. Okay, pull yourself together Special Agent Todd. You used to protect the president. If he could see you now, he would laugh. _"Umm.. Okay how about a meat lovers supreme?" Kate was studying the menu. "And a pitcher of beer?"

"Sounds good! Hi Mario! How's the family?" _Oh shit! Today is usually Mario's day off! I hope he keeps his mouth closed. I wouldn't mind Kate finding out how I feel, but I want to be the one who tells her, not some guy she's never met!_

"Ah! Tony DiNozzo, my favorite customer! And a lady friend tonight? My name is Mario and I am please to see Tony with such a lovely lady." Mario reached for Kate's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "You must be something special Miss?"

"Todd, Kate Todd."

"Well, Miss Todd, as I said, you must be something special. Tony has never brought any ladies here before. Now what can I get you two?"

After Tony ordered the food and the beer was delivered to the table Kate decided to break the silence.

"So you have never brought a date here before? Mario seemed surprised to see you here."

"Um, actually I think he was surprised to see you here. He's right; I have never brought a date here before. This place is special to me and I don't want to taint it with memories of a bad date." _I hope she can't tell that I am just rambling or inwardly blushing. I hope I am not outwardly blushing. Oh shit, now what I am going to do??_

"So we're on a date, are we? I though we were just two partners having dinner after a case." Kate smirked at Tony. _Oh please say it's a date, please say it's a date… I want it to be a date!_

"Okay, I have to admit, I overheard you and Abby talking in the lab today. Don't get mad, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything." _Please don't be mad… please don't be mad… please don't be mad_…

Kate sighed. "Its okay. I'm actually relieved my secret is out. Its true, Tony, I think I am… No I know I am in love with you."

"Wow! I love you too!" Tony blushed for real this time and reached across the table for her hand.

"So little one, doesn't that sound like a wonderful way for your parents to get together?" Gibbs looked down at the little angel sitting on his lap.

"Thanks Uncle Gibbs. You tell that story so well. I just love it." Roselyn Abigail DiNozzo jumped over her 'Uncle's' lap and ran down the hall.

_So do I, Rose, so do I._ Gibbs thought with a smile.


End file.
